


I Almost Fucked A Guy In a Shooting Range, What an Weird 'How I Met Your Father'

by goresmores



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Post-Apocalypse, because im too lazy to write actual sexual content, use of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ur a++ post-apocalyptic AU without any actual plot, guns and also The Gays™. gettin' all YA novel up in here, minus the love triangle, the straights and all that extra shit, i guess. None of that w/ left sauce, welcome to whatever the fuck this is</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Fucked A Guy In a Shooting Range, What an Weird 'How I Met Your Father'

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this at all and its 2:46 am, if youve ever written or you know a writer, you know what that means by now
> 
> disclaimer: i dont know fuckin diddly abt guns, i got all my shit from TV shows and google searches

“If there's one thing you need to know at a time like this, it's how to shoot a gun. So we're going to practice.” Oikawa pulled Sugawara by the hand and into a range room. 

“Oh... right, of course. Guns...” 

Suga glanced down at the table of firearms apprehensively. He didn't enjoy the thought of shooting. A time nearing a post-apocalyptic world usually is the time for a thing like that, but still. The heat of it was over but everything was still simmering and it was better not left to chance. 

 

“How did you even make it this far without a skill like that?” Oikawa had asked him a few night prior in the dark of their shared room. 

“I... I had someone who vowed to protect me, no matter the cost. And he... he paid dearly for it.” 

“Oooh Suga-chan~ A boyfriend?” 

Suga was embarassed. “Uh, yeah, something like that, aha...” 

“Of course, of course! How sweet! But well, around here, it's every man for himself. We might protect each other sometimes, when it's necessary, but every other time, if you die, it's your own fault. We don't have time for guilt and we don't have the means for death. You either make it or you don't and playing the hero might feel good sometimes but it's short-lived when your comrades are falling around you like flies.” 

Suga stayed silent. He didn't know what to say to that. 

“We don't have time for guilt” he had said, and yet Suga still carried the guilt of Daichi's death on his shoulders every day, even after finding a place of refuge. He had found it without Daichi. It all could have been so different if he hadn't just been so willing to let Daichi protect him. Why hadn't he insisted on learning before? 

Why, why, why? 

“Stop it, Suga-chan. I can practically hear you thinking from the other side of the room. You're guilty about him dying, I get it, the same thing happened to me. We're not too different, you and me. Sometimes it just takes a little something before you realize what you have to do. Though I guess it feels more like a big something than a little something, considering the circumstances, but... What can you do? We have to put the past behind us. Or at least you still need to. I did that a few years back. Trust me, it's never going to be 'better' but it's more tolerable. You can focus on the new things that are important now. And that's the way it needs to be.” 

Suga was silent for another few moments. “You're right. I'm sorry. I'll do my best.” 

“I know you will. Goodnight, Suga-chan.” Suga could hear a reassuring smile behind his words and it made Suga smile too. 

At least someone had faith in him right now. 

 

Suga picked up a gun and a pair of ear muffs from the table. Oikawa followed suit. When your courage is lacking, you feign it. That's what he's learned from Oikawa. 

His hand slung a little off course with the sudden weight and Oikawa jumped back. “That's loaded! Please don't shoot me in the face!” 

Suga dropped it on the floor. 

Oikawa yelped and went to pick it up. “Don't just drop it!!”

“What else was I supposed to do?? I almost shot you in the face!” 

“Your finger wasn't on the trigger, I just wanted to make sure it stayed that way for now!” 

“Oh my god, we're not even 5 minutes in and this is already a mess.” Suga buried his face in his hands. 

“Chin up, Suga-chan! You'll get the hang of it in no time! Now, take the gun from me.” 

Oikawa had cleared most of the way when he went to retrieve it from the floor, so Suga only had to take a step forward to get it. 

“Right, so...” He had no idea what he was doing. Sometimes it can be funny to talk about, but the reality of being very gay and very confused was not as fun as the jokes could be. He held the gun with both hands and looked to Oikawa for further instruction.

“Well, first, only one hand! Second, face the targets. Or vice-versa. That much doesn't really matter as long as you do it.”

Suga decided on vice-versa, facing the targets and letting his left hand fall to his side. 

“Okay, and then?” 

“Face sideways to the target, not head on.” Suga turned to his side and Oikawa supplied a “Good, good!” 

Oikawa came closer and put his hand over the hand Suga had on the gun. He was very close and Suga decided immediately he was too gay for this. “From the shoulder, down your arm. Slow and fluid.” Oikawa guided him through the motion of slowly raising his gun to the target. 

Suga could feel his breath on his neck and the slight feeling of Oikawa's front against his back. It was warm and he wanted to lean into it. Forget guns, forget shooting. But he couldn't. He had to focus. 

“Remember to breath.” 

Oikawa paused to let Suga take a breath. It helped him focus. It calmed him. He almost felt like he could do it. 

“Good. Now pull the slide back.”

“Uh...” 

Oikawa picked up on his confusion and pulled it back himself. 

The gun clicked and based off of movies, that had to mean it was ready to shoot. He'd completely forgotten about that. 

“Right, okay. Good. This is... good.” 

Oikawa let out an airy laugh. “We haven't even shot it yet.” 

More neck air. Just what Suga needed. More of that. More goddamn neck air. Someone save him. 

“I know! But the starting stuff? I mean, we're about to, right?? I think I got this! That's all.” 

“No need to defend yourself! I'm only teasing, Suga-chan.” 

Suga glanced back and saw Oikawa smile. It was gentle and it made his heart beat just a bit quicker. He hoped Oikawa couldn't feel it from his position because then Suga was sure he'd really die. 

Oikawa put a hand on his hip to steady him and had him refocuse on the goal here. 

Shoot a gun. 

Hopefully accurately. 

First things first, actually shoot it, though. Aim comes later. 

“Squeeze the the trigger lightly.” 

Oikawa's finger pushed down against Suga's, which put the necessary pressure on the trigger. 

The gun fired pretty off mark but it fired and that's what mattered to him. 

And it was... a lot more exhilarating than he thought it would be. 

They smiled at each other. 

“Nice work!” 

“Ah, thanks, but well... you helped me, so...” 

Oikawa smiled. “I did, but now it's time for you to do it solo. Think you can handle it?” 

Yes and no, but feigned he reminded himself: when in doubt, feign confidence. “Yeah, I think so!” 

“Great! Do it all again by yourself this time.” 

Suga nodded and positioned himself to shoot. 

First shot, in the knee of the target person. Not too shabby, he guessed. 

He fired a round and turned to Oikawa. 

“Is that all?” 

“For now, yep! How was it?” 

“It was... really great, actually? It was almost like playing a winning game of volleyball. I felt so... sure of myself. So powerful, y'know?” 

Oikawa smiled knowingly, “That's how I felt the first time too. But then, well... Nevermind, I'm not going to mention that right now. But I'm glad.” 

Suga went to set the gun and earmuffs back down on the table, but just as he did, he felt Oikawa behind him again. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Does this bother you?” 

“No, that's not it...” 

“Then what is it?” 

Suga could feel Oikawa's breath on his neck again and knowing it was deliberate this time made goosebumps crawl up his arms. 

“I don't... really know...” 

“Can I continue?” He asked, politely. 

“ _Please._ ”

His lips were so close now that Suga could feel his smirk against his skin. 

When the first kiss was planted on his neck, it planted not only desire, but also more guilt. He should be doing this with Daichi, not Oikawa, who he'd only met a month ago. Daichi should be alive and he should be doing this with him, but he fucked up, and he almost felt like he was fucking up again by doing this. But part of him figured this was a way to move on and put the past behind him. 

And it occurred to him that in a strange sort of way, he actually really liked Oikawa. 

Suga tilted his head to side to give Oikawa more room as he kissed down his neck while his hands felt their way up and down Suga's abdomen and down to his hips. Suga did his best to hold back a small moan as Oikawa started to massage them. 

“Don't hold back.” He heard him whisper. 

Sugawara pulled Oikawa's hands away from his hips and flipped it so that he could face Oikawa and pushed him to the nearest wall. He gazed into Oikawa's chocolate eyes for just a moment before he took hold of his face and kissed him hard on the lips. His hands slid further up into Oikawa curly brown hair and he let himself get lost in it all. 

Oikawa kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, if not even more, as he slid his tongue into Suga's mouth. Oikawa's hands trailed down to his lower back and down to his ass where he pulled Suga even closer to him. 

Suga moaned into the kiss and rubbed his crotch against Oikawa's. 

When they pulled apart to breathe, Oikawa started sucking on Sugawara's neck and he could feel the bruises bud on his skin. Oikawa tongued at them and Suga whimpered. 

“There's cameras in here, just by the way.” 

Suga immediately pulled back, “And you didn't tell me that before?! Oh my god, someone was probably watching!” 

Oikawa snickered, “I don't doubt it. But I do know a place where there aren't cameras.” He said it in a way that was definitely meant to peak Suga's interest, and he was successful. 

“Where?” He hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he thought he did, but if he did, Oikawa didn't react to it. 

“Our room.” He smirked at him and Suga just looked at him incrediously. “There's also lube. Which we don't have here. Much more appealing, don't you think, Suga-chan?” But he said his name with a purr and if Suga wasn't hard before, well, he sure as fuck was now. 

“Mhm, yeah, we should...” He was at a loss for words. Maybe a little less words and a little more lube and grind? That would be nice. Real good. 100%, A++, if you will. 

He was too turned on and ready for everything that was to come (including himself, hopefully) to think about the fact it seemed pretty fuckin' lucky they had lube in a post-apocalyptic world, but he'd be thinking about it later. That is, after a good fuck and a nice nap. 

They left the shooting range, walking closely together.

**Author's Note:**

> [cannonballs into the nearest trashcan] i just want oisuga, my guy (hmu @sugawarakun.tumblr.com if u wanna yell about oisuga bc i am 100% for it)
> 
> ALSO i would just like to say that Yu Gothic Medium is a misleading font, even at 10 point font, like, this motherfucker was 6 pages long and "lmao guess what... its only 1857 words"


End file.
